


At His Throat

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Magic elements, Manipulation, SHEITH - Freeform, Sendak is a Duke, Shapeshifting, Shendak, Violent Thoughts, dubcon, injuries, not the servant you're thinking of, vampire prince!Shiro, vampire servant!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: Shiro is a vampire prince stuck in a perpetual game of finding a lover. His parents try to speed the process by hosting masquerades, but one night, Shiro is kidnapped.Shiro thinks he can learn to love his captor, but his kidnapper's servant is making it hard to learn to love the man.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> _At His Throat_ was written while writing for my Sheith Big Bang fic, and I've been itching to post some of my writings. This fic is prewritten to a point, so expect an update every so often.
> 
> Also, this fic will have dubcon hence why I chose the warning tag of rape/non-con. If you do not like these elements, please do not read.

Shiro's entire life was based around formalities: his speech, his actions, his beliefs. Shiro is the shining example of customs and etiquette in the society he resided in. He was heir to the throne of the most sophisticated rule in his peoples' history. Despite all of this, despite his upbringing, Shiro's movements were never honest; they were always stiff. He hated the politics, hated the class he was born into. Everyone that was around him stepped around him as if they walked on broken glass. Shiro hated it, and in his heart, grew to resent his family, the throne.

 _Worst of all_ , he thinks, _is that my feelings never mattered_.

Shiro was the oldest of three. His younger sisters, Hana and Hikari, were too young to understand any sort of politics his parents and himself were a part of. He was ten years their senior, and miracles in themselves. Vampires never carried children pass their first child, not to mention having twins was improbable. But it happened. The price of the royal family was worth more than their treasury after the twins were born, and every noble in their property offered marriages of their own children, despite any and all age differences. Shiro himself still had another fifteen years before he was considered an adult, but he still found himself reading love letters from dukes, viscounts, barons and the like. Shiro grew accustomed to their scent and tossed them as soon as a servant placed them in his hand. This is how Shiro found himself at the moment: watching a masquerade from atop of the grand staircase of his family's castle.

The masquerade was his parent's -- and the council's -- way of telling Shiro to hurry and find someone to carry on their line. Low light made dresses and embellishments dazzle every so often, the sweet scent of pheromones wafted through the air, daring to entice him. Shiro didn't take the bait as he descended the staircase, his heels clicking on the pepper marble. He let his hand trail down the railing as he made his way down, politely bowing to those who greeted him.  
  
"Takashi." A melodic voice called to him and at its source, the beauty that was Allura. Her icy hair feathered down her silver corset bodice ball gown, her blue eyes smiling behind a black-jeweled mask. She offered her hand and Shiro took it, bringing it to his lips but never kissing it. She laughed.

"Allura, it's good to see you," Shiro said, pulling her toward the empty dance floor. The two's movements were nothing short of casual, even friendly. Shiro felt his father's annoyance in his mind, but he pointedly ignored it. Allura was Shiro's friend in high society. He made it a point to keep it that way.

Allura lead their waltz. "It's good to see you too, Your Highness." Mischief. Shiro laughed again, causing Allura to chuckle. "Something tells me that your parents are growing increasingly annoyed, Prince Shirogane."

Shiro hummed, eye flicking to where his parents were sitting surrounded by advisors. He made eye contact briefly with his mother before looking back at Allura. Her necklace was blinding.

"You could say that." he offered before taking the lead from her. "No one quite catches my interest enough to warrant a marriage." Allura nodded as Shiro spun her. The music was kicking up as more people started to dance. "I grow tired of reading letters, and seeing men and women force themselves on me."

"You want love, Takashi." The realization hit her harder than it did Shiro, but Allura was right: Shiro wanted to fall in love. As a child, his mother told him stories of true love, of knights fighting for honor. Shiro was romantic, but as he grew older, he knew love was for bedtime stories. Even his mother was forced to marry his father. There was no love, but his mother assured him he could learn to love the person he married. It didn't make Shiro feel any better. _At least_ , he thought, _that it's me in this position and not my sisters_.

"There's no such thing, my princess," Shiro said simply. Allura frowned as the dance ended, her hand lingering in Shiro's. She squeezed it and Shiro's heart squeezed at the gesture. He took bother her hands and placed a kiss on top of each hand. He could smell Allura's blood. "Thank you for this dance, Allura. I will always enjoy your company." He let her hands go and bowed, leaving her without saying goodbye. Shiro ignored the oncoming stares as he made his way to a back hallway leading to the garden.

Outside, the night welcomed his presence and the moonlight kissed his skin. The wind tousled his hair was he walked toward the porch fence, leaning on it and into the cool wind. He could smell the distant rain, the honeydew deep in the garden and silver.

Shiro whipped around, coming close to cutting his face on a blade that glittered in the pale moonlight. Shiro's fangs were out as he hissed at the masked assailant.

The short man lunged forward and Shiro caught the man's arm, pulling him down and kicking the blade with a heeled boot. Shiro was going in for the kill when a chain dropped from overhead and Shiro vaguely saw a figure fall from the third-floor balcony and pull him over the fence.

Shiro landed and rolled off the rose bushes, his claws tugging at the chain only to burn at the silver metal. His suit protected him from the chain but the tears in his suit exposed his skin to the silver's harsh bite. Shiro hissed as he was forced backward by the chain. He could smell human blood in front of him and when he looked up again, that same blade was pointed at him.

"Move anymore, and you die, Vampire Prince." His mouth was covered by a black bandana, but his purple eyes were memorable: piercing and unafraid.

Shiro could feel his father's voice in his head but he couldn't alert him. The silver made him weak, and Shiro hasn't fed in weeks. This is bad. He could feel it.

"What do you want?" His fangs gave him a lisp he would be embarrassed about in any other situation.

The humans around him didn't answer as they spoke in a different language. He recognized enough words to understand he was being kidnapped, but he didn't know where. How did Shiro not smell them? Did they hide in the pheromones? _No_ , he thought, _the others would have caught their scent._

"Hey." Shiro looked up and was met with a needle to his throat. He thrashed backward but it was too late. Whatever was in his bloodstream made his body heavy, making him immobile. Shiro felt his fangs retract and everything grew cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can like/reblog this [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/162577352284/fandom-voltron-legendary-defender-pairings).
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/grimkohai) or [tumblr](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/); i post updates there before posting them to ao3! This chapter is an exception lol I kinda wanna keep putting out content weekly to get better at writing for this fandom.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets the man who has taken him. He learns what his captor wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be short... so expect the third chapter up tomorrow as compensation lol.

Shiro's head throbbed as he woke up, tears blurring his vision. He reached to rub his eyes but couldn't, feeling his hands bound behind his back. Shiro shook his head and blinked, willing the sleep from his eyes before looking around. He was in a stone room with no windows. He could smell the musk of faint fear and the unmistakable metallic scent of blood, but he couldn't smell anything else. He couldn't smell the earth, his family's scent or other people. He was still in his suit from the masquerade but his mask was long gone.  _Where am I?_

Shiro couldn't even make out a door in the four-walled room. He deduced he was in a hidden room from a passage, judging by the musk. Shiro scratched at his bindings only to burn his fingertips. _Silver_ , he figured. He could feel where the chain burned him and a tingling sensation in his neck from where he was stabbed with the needle.

Shiro waited to see if something would happen, and he figured nothing would after waiting for what felt like hours, but behind him, he could hear stones being moved. He smelled a new scent: a vampiric one. Shiro tensed.

A low, throaty laughed filled the room.  It sent goosebumps to appear under Shiro's clothes. Shiro heard the footsteps come closer and eventually they stopped in front of him. Shiro recognized the monocle on the yellow eye, but couldn't place a name.

"Prince Takashi Shirogane," they greeted, their voice actively piercing Shiro. Old magic. Shiro recognized it as a form of torture. "It's good to see you again, my liege." Shiro forced back the shuddered and instead raised an eyebrow. "I believe you were too young when we were first acquainted."

"I must have been," Shiro said carefully, watching for any mood change in the man. His hair was unruly and his built strong. He wore embellishments of a duke, and from his gold monocle, he might as very well be one. Shiro didn't know if he could overpower the man if it had come to a fight. He had to be cautious. "I do not remember you."

The man laughed. It was anything but pleasant. "Your parents were always searching for a wealthy suitor to marry their son off to," Shiro didn't bite at the insult, How dare he address them so casually? "but they rejected my offer quite violently." Rejected? The man took off his monocle to reveal a faded scar cutting through his eye..and his eyeball. Shiro didn't say a word. "I told them you would be the diamond of my family: precious." Shiro swallowed the bile in his throat. A suitor. This man had been a marriage candidate. "Your bitch of a mother rejected my offer."

Shiro hissed, causing the man to laugh. He pulled at the restraints but the vampire in front of him willed him still, burning Shiro's skin as the telepathy touched his body. Shiro screamed as he pushed the force into Shiro's body. It burned him, just beneath the skin.

"Foolish decision. I could have spoiled you in riches, but your parents were ever the progressives in our little society." The man arched around him and Shiro could smell the scent of two other people in the room. "They groomed you to be perfect from a young age, but they wanted you to pick your own lover." Shiro's hand twitched. That's why the parties grew in number. They wanted Shiro to find someone himself. They wanted him to love someone naturally. "Your father's patience grew thin at this party, however," Shiro felt a hand touch his shoulder. _Stay calm_. "I just happened to make your choice, and their choice, a little easier."

Shiro scrunched his nose. "You're holding me hostage."

The fact made disgust pool in Shiro's stomach. This man wanted to force his way into the Shirogane throne, even if it meant taking Shiro by force. However, the decision lies with his parents and not Shiro. If Shiro knew his parents, they would not fold so easily. Even if Shiro was the eldest, he had two sisters his parents could primp and prime for the throne. Hana could take his place as next in line if his parents willed her too. But if his parents wanted Shiro to choose his own lover, then maybe they were not as cruel as he originally thought.

"Rest assured, my Prince," the man gripped Shiro's chin, forcing Shiro to look into the man's eyes. "you will not be released from my grasp." The man squeezed Shiro's face until Shiro's expression contorted in pain. When the man released him, Shiro's face burned from where he touched.

"My name is Sendak, Prince Shirogane." Sendak winked and Shiro thought he was going to throw up. "It will be within your best interest to remember my name." With that, Sendak left and Shiro watched as the last of the light that was in the room disappear slowly. Shiro was left in the dark room, contemplating his fate.

At worse, Shiro is killed. Killing a vampire took time; simple beheading would not work. A silver blade to the throat, the draining of the blood and burning the body to ash and bones would kill him, but Sendak wanted power. At best, Shiro is forced to marry that man. If asked, Shiro would not have said no. At least, that's what he wants to believe. He'd be able to get out of this situation faster and knew Sendak wanted Shiro's hand for power. It was the most logical thing he could do, to bend at his will. Shiro is not fully grown, nor is he even close enough to start seeing his powers manifest. He would marry the man that orchestrated his kidnapping and learn to live with it.  _It would be better that way_ , he reasons, _natural love is a luxury even I cannot afford._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can like/read this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/162641742634/fandom-voltron-legendary-defender-pairings)!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far! Thank you for reading this fic! Y'all are amazing!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak pushes Shiro until he snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

Shiro remained in that room for a week as Sendak waited for his parents to bend to his will. During that week, Shiro was provoked with human offerings. Humans with open wounds and exposed necks were placed in front of him, kneeling in provocative positions. It disgusted Shiro, to see humans used in this way. They were not animals, nor where they prey. Shiro only drank from humans -- or vampires -- who offered themselves willingly, not through coercion, but as the week was ending, the scent of blood was maddening. It made his fangs burst from his gums and stick his lips. His breathing became labored and he was sweating underneath his tight suit. Shiro was releasing pheromones that even the humans could smell. Shiro's desperation and misery were made very apparent to Sendak, who only took pleasure in seeing the vampire prince this way.

"Imagine how beautiful you would look in my chambers, Takashi," Sendak told him one night, tracing his finger along Shiro's sweating face. Shiro could smell Sendak's blood beneath the skin; it was flowing fresh with life from a recent feeding and Shiro could feel himself drool. "I have good news for you, my Liege." Sendak bent so he was eye-level with Shiro. Shiro hissed at him, but it had no mirth. Shiro was exhausted, and he was too young for his magic to have any bite. Sendak laughed. "Your parents have agreed to my terms." Shiro vaguely registered what that meant; he could only think about sinking his teeth into Sendak's neck. "Your hunger comes with a reward, my little prince." Sendak snapped his fingers and two of his servants cut Shiro's ties.

Shiro wasted no time in attacking the first person he could get his hands on.

Shiro tackled him to the ground, baring fangs and vaguely aware of smelling terror. The boy beneath him was barely a man in human standards -- purple eyes looked at the fangs that would kill him in five seconds. Shiro could feel the man's nails dig into Shiro's skin and Sendak watched the entire scene. The smell of terror brought Shiro back momentarily, Shiro forcibly and painfully retracting his teeth as he came face to face with a familiar pair of purple eyes -- the man who stuck a needle in his throat.  _Scared._

Coming to his senses, Shiro removed himself from the trembling man. Shiro ignored the familiar sight in his peripheral: someone defensively covering their throat.

"Such control, Prince Takashi." His world was already dizzying as Shiro struggle to retain control over his instincts. How would his parents react if they knew their training had lead to a slip-up?  _They would be ashamed._  Shiro didn't spend his whole life controlling his thirst to fall under pressure.

Shiro turned to glare daggers into Sendak, making the man shiver in pleasure. "You will find I have more control than most,  _Sendak._ " He spits his name, making sure his anger was projected outward. Shiro was feeling the hunger pangs in his stomach and the dryness of his throat the more he moved. Shiro took on his regal posture; he was smaller when compared against Sendak, but he'll be damned if he let Sendak soil his image even further.

Sendak smiled with a sick twist and watched as the Prince stepped over the frightened human and out of the stone cell, the man's walk dangerous.

Prince Shiro was finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can like/read this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/162725573654/at-his-throat-chp3)!
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! This fic will regularly update on Monday's and Friday's from now on~ Catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/grimkohai) for when _At His Throat_ goes live on my [tumblr](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com), and when it'll be posted here on ao3!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak bites and Shiro receives his gifts: two humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dubcon sexual interactions happen in this chapter. I tried to make it light for now, but I'm not quite sure if it came off that way. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable so you can read up to the paragraph starting with [Sendak was in a purple tunic] and then continue to [control+f: Sendak kneeled before him] to skip the dubcon.

The next night, Shiro was feeling better. Sendak's servants gave Shiro a hot bath and dressed him in fine jewelry and the finest fabrics, effectively covering the burns and scars from the silver. During the dressing, Shiro could sense the servants' surprise with how Shiro treated them: like the humans and vampires they are. Shiro did not see those who did not have what he had as lesser beings, nor did he pity them. The world is cruel, and Shiro was never one to make the world colder than it already is. Shiro had fed from a servant without harming her, and he heard her gossip to the rest outside of his chamber door of how he treated her differently than Sendak had. Sendak.

After he dismissed the servants, Shiro fluffed his bangs up, steadying the black puff into place before placing the white gold circlet on his head. The ruby stones shimmered in the candle light, and Shiro thought it fit well with his white puffy shirt and black tights. Sendak had chosen the clothes apparently, which left Shiro's chest exposed slightly and made him feel self-conscious about his lower-half.  _No matter_ , he thought grimly as he placed in matching earrings. Shiro thought he looked too dazzling for Sendak. Too dazzling for his situation. He wondered what made his parents change their mind, wondered what it would be like if it was the person he loved waiting for him. He knew he was groomed to be worthy of the throne, but now he was dressed for the part. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

A knock at his chamber door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he called out, adjusting his shirt before standing up.

"Prince Takashi, my Lord, Sendak, requires your presence." Shiro sighed before opening the door, coming face to face with the purple eyed man again. This time, Shiro can see him clearly: his black hair was tied back as his bangs framed his angular face, his clothing was that of human civilians but with the blade at his hip, Shiro knew otherwise. The man had a scowl on his face, and from his smell, he knew this man would rather not be near Shiro.

"Of course, thank you for escorting me." Shiro offered naturally, closing the door behind him and following the man down the hall.

"For what it's worth," Shiro said before they entered the winding hallway leading to the main part of the house, "I'm sorry about the other night." The man looked taken aback. "I have no excuse for attacking. I should have kept my composure." Shiro bowed slightly, but the man didn't say anything. He almost looked sorry before he realized he was showing another emotion other than anger. Shiro didn't have to apologize to the man who drugged him, but he was better than that. He was in the wrong in this situation.

"He's waiting, Prince Takashi," he grumbled, gesturing to a decorated double-wide wooden door. Shiro could sense Sendak, and he was sure Sendak could sense him.

"Thank you..." Shiro trailed off, hoping the man would fill in the hesitation with his name. When he didn't, Shiro bowed and thanked him again before he stormed off. Shiro knocked, and Sendak welcomed him inside.

Sendak was in a purple tunic and fitting pants. His attire was casual while Shiro was well-decorated. He knew what was happening. Shiro walked in with grace and dignity, aware of Sendak's lustful gaze.

"As expected of a Shirogane," Sendak took Shiro's hand, bringing it to his lips, "You are far more beautiful than any other being in this life or next." Sendak kissed Shiro's hand and he had to will his disgust away before it could surface. Shiro welcomed the flattery with a false smile, hesitantly letting Sendak push him onto the bed. With shaking hands, Shiro guided Sendak over him, lacing their hands together and letting Sendak scrape his teeth along Shiro's neck. Shiro shuddered at the gesture, earning a throaty laugh from the man.

"Are you giving in that easily, Shiro?" Sendak mocked. Shiro's heart fluttered nervously as Sendak made their bodies touch. "Your scent is enticing," Sendak kissed Shiro's neck, "It is what made me attracted to you." Sendak bit down suddenly, making Shiro groan and after a few sucks, had him moaning.

Shiro felt his fingers tangle in Sendak's purple hair, his other hand gripping tightly onto Sendak's broad shoulder. His feeding was painful, but Shiro could feel the hormone Sendak released as he fed. It made Shiro's head spin; the intoxicating smell of Sendak's earthy musk, the pleasure of the bite and the scent of his own blood. He was being over stimulated and it made Shiro's fingers tremble. Sendak pulled away from him slowly, licking at the blood with the flat of his tongue. Shiro gasped and felt his hips buck upward. Sendak placed his clawed hands on Shiro's hips, holding them while digging into the flesh.

"Already offering yourself to me, your highness?" Smug. "Are all royalty like this? Or is it just you?" Sendak was at his throat again, letting his fangs pierce Shiro again, enjoying how the Prince writhed beneath him.

Shiro's breath became ragged as he tried pulling away, insulted. Sendak let him go. Shiro placed a hand on his neck and felt the blood seep out. Heavy lidded, Shiro watched as Sendak licked his bloody lips and called for an escort and maid. Shiro felt dizzy as Sendak helped him to the edge of the bed before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, blotting at and wiping away the blood that lingered on Shiro’s neck. The thoughtful gesture was lost due to Shiro’s dizziness from the feeding.

Sendak kneeled before him after tucking the handkerchief away, taking Shiro's hand again and placing a kiss on each finger. Shiro flushed. "Thank you for your presence, my highness." The intent in his eyes made Shiro uncomfortable as he tried blinking away the encounter. "I'm sure we will get along very well."

Shiro slowly removed his hand from Sendak's grasp. "I'm sure, my Duke." Shiro sensed two people outside. Two humans, one he already recognized.  

"My prince," Sendak stood up, gesturing toward the door, "since you will be living here, I will have two of my finest servants attend to your needs." Shiro felt his throat constrict. He knew this was coming, and in retrospect, he thought Sendak would fetch Shiro's family servants for him. Shiro stood up, straightening out his back and waited as Sendak order the two humans to enter.

The man that escorted him here was no longer in casual clothes but dressed in a modest suit with his hair slicked back into a ponytail. The blade was not visible, but Shiro could smell the silver somewhere on his person. The other man beside him was taller with tan skin, short, wavy dark brown hair and eyes to match. His attire was similar to the purple-eyed man, but the cummerbund around his waist was a rich, blood red. Shiro could only assume what that meant.

"Your personal guard," he stepped forward when spoken to, hands neatly folded in front of him, "is my personal favorite, Keith." Shiro looked at Keith, noting the small scar on his upper lip. "Keith is a well-skilled fighter, surely worthy of protecting a future king.” Keith bowed when he was acknowledged. “The other is Lance. I hope you find him to your liking." Lance bowed, nearly parallel to the carpeted floor. Shiro could see the single bite mark on Lance's neck, hidden beneath his growing hair. He felt sad when Lance rose; he hated the formality of gifting humans to a new household member.  _When I am King, things will change,_  he promised silently.

"I look forward to having you in my company." Shiro did a curt bow before Sendak sent the three of them away.

The silence was tense between the three, but Shiro did not want to return to his chamber. He didn't want to be alone just yet.

"I beg your pardon, gentlemen." Lance, he remembered, looked as if he was going to melt to the floor. The man was spluttering. Shiro waited for him to finish. "Are you alright? Do you need water?" Shiro was at a loss, watching the human flush. Was he sick?

"He's fine." Keith.

After he settled, Lance bowed, very low. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. Lord Sendak does not address us in such a manner." Shiro watched as he raised, trying to make eye contact with Lance but Lance wouldn't meet his gaze. But Keith did. Shiro waited for an explanation but didn't receive one. He could read between the lines.

"As you were saying, Your Highness," Lance coughed, attempting to make the situation he landed himself in less awkward.  

Shiro hesitated before asking, "If you are not too tired, I was wondering if you two can give me a tour of the Manor." The two humans looked at each other, their expressions talking in the silence.

"I'm sure we can." Keith scoffed as Lance took off his suit jacket. "I must warn you, it is quite the walk around the grounds."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm more worried about you two. Well," Shiro looked at Keith, remembering the man lunging at him with a blade and then stabbing him with a needle, "one of you."

Lance smiled, his white teeth contrasting against his skin. "Please, do not worry about us, Your --"

"Please," Shiro interrupted, "call me Shiro when it's just us. Saves time." Lance looked confused before he chuckled. Even Keith wore something similar to a small smile.

"Of course, Shiro." The name sounded foreign on someone else's tongue, but it was a welcoming. Shiro had his servants call him by that nickname to establish a familiar bond. If Shiro was going to live here for the time being, then he might as well get comfortable.

Shiro walked with Keith and Lance flanked at his sides during the tour of the Sendak's Manor. The whole place was decorated with various statues, armor, paintings and decorative items. Shiro learned that the servants' quarters were located off to the side of the manor in small, apartment-like rooms. The manor itself had about ten bedrooms, two libraries, many small, miscellaneous rooms, a large kitchen, an even larger dining area and a smaller one for the staff. Since the workers are needed at night, most are asleep during the day or running errands for Sendak. Keith didn't fail to mention the basement levels, earning a pointed looked from Lance. Shiro ignored their interactions, only taking note that the basement rooms require Sendak’s presence for interaction. 

The garden on Sendak's property was similar to Shiro's home, located in the middle of a winding hedge maze. He could faintly smell fresh roses and honeysuckle. The only difference about the garden is that Sendak had a fresh water river running through his property.

"I love swimming when I'm allowed," Lance said excitedly, "Keith hates water, but," Lance tiptoed slightly to whisper into Shiro's ear, and Shiro leaned down to humor him, "between you and me, I think his skin can't handle cold water."

"It can, Lance." He deadpanned. Shiro smiled.

The two bickered as they returned to the looming stone manor, Shiro silently enjoying the smell of the outdoors. Being inside made him feel trapped, and his skin ached to feel the starlight. The deep blues of the night sky were slowly turning into a warmer color, signaling that sunrise will be coming soon.

At his chamber door, Shiro said his thanks and his goodnights to the two men before disappearing into his room.

The curtains were drawn closed, with a single candle flickering in a lantern on his end table. At some point in the night, a servant left him clothes to sleep in and underneath the clothing was a folded piece of paper. Curious, Shiro flipped it and his eyes turned glossy.

In beautiful calligraphy, the top of the letter read  _My Little Moon_ , the letter sealed with white wax and his family’s crest pressed in.

It was a letter from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can like/reblog this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/162834853014/at-his-throat-chp4)!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments/kudos/bookmarks! This fic is me experimenting with my writing style so I apologize if some stuff is a little awkward in this chapter. I can only get better from here.
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/grimkohai) or [tumblr](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com) to know when updates are about to be posted/when they are posted!


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro’s parents visit, and Shiro learns what he knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still Friday in Texas ᕕ(ಥʖ̯ಥ)ᕗ

_My Little Moon,_

_I cannot say a word in this letter, but we have things to discuss._  
_Your father and I will arrive in two moons._  
_Your sisters miss you dearly._

_Be strong,_  
_S. Shirogane_

Shiro left as much space between him and Sendak as their positions allowed. Shiro was being escorted into the main hall of Sendak's manor, and he looked well decorated to be on Sendak's arm: Shiro was dressed in a deep purple three-piece suit with a black button-up and tie. A single black rose was placed in his front pocket and a black circlet graced his head. Lance had slicked his hair back for "extra fanciness" and Shiro didn't argue. Sendak was dressed up as well, wearing the same suit Shiro was in, but Sendak looked more intimidating in the deep purple. Diamonds studded his ears and white gold hair decorations were neatly placed along his hairline, mimicking a crown. It was an old-style fashion for an engaged couple, but Shiro figured Sendak wanted to honor Shiro's old-fashion family. If Sendak hadn't kidnapped Shiro to force their engagement, he would have actually thought the gesture was sweet.

_A shame._

When they entered the main room, they entered at the same time the King and Queen did. The candles that lined the walls flickered to life magically, lighting up the room. Mirrors lined the walls while a long, plum carpet stretched to the front entrance. Shiro's parents were on the other end, his mother and father in the same pose as Shiro and Sendak. Hana and Hikari were nowhere in sight. Shiro subconsciously tightened his grip on Sendak's arm.

"Be calm, my prince," Sendak whispered in his ear.

"Welcome, Your Majesties." Sendak pulled away from Shiro's grasp to bow. Shiro was too nervous to do the same. His parents were dressed in Midnight Attire: vampiric mourning clothes. His mother had a veil that covered her porcelain face, and his father wore a black rose in his breast pocket. Shiro almost didn't notice it against his father's black suit. Shiro had worn a black rose for a similar reason, but he didn't expect his parents to wear Midnight clothing.

"Thank you for traveling so far." Sendak raised his body, walking closer. Shiro trailed behind him, not taking his eyes off his parents. He felt his father's spirit enter his body, only to leave when it became aware Shiro was fine -- his wounds healed the moment he drank, and Shiro already resigned himself to be complacent with the marriage agreement.

"We hardly had a choice, Lord Sendak." His mother said bitterly. Shiro watched as a sick smile formed on Sendak's lips and he could feel his father exerting pressure. Shiro subconsciously pushed his bangs behind his ear only to realize his hair was perfectly in place. He followed through with the motion anyway.

"Speaking of which," his father said, "we have matters to discuss, Sendak."

"Of course," Sendak bowed and ushered for his guards to take him and the King to a war room. How fitting.

Shiro was left with his mother, a few guards and his servants. Shiro held out his hand to welcome his mother, and she took it, squeezing it before clasping onto his arm. The two didn't say anything as they walked to Shiro's hall on the far side of the manor.

Shiro left them outside and walked his mother to a couch inside his room. Once sitting, the Queen removed her veil and wrapped her slender arms around Shiro's neck, hands stroking her son's hair. Shiro leaned into her touch, basking in the pure love his mother emitted. There was an unspoken I miss you in the silence.

"My Takashi, my little moon," his mother started, pulling away from him and cupping his face in her hands. The nickname made Shiro's heart thump. His mother hasn't called him that since he turned six, "I couldn't go into detail in the letter, I do not trust Sendak. You must know the truth, Takashi." Shiro swallowed, placing a hand on his mother's and nodding. She brought their hands into her lap, eyeing the ring Sendak had placed on Shiro's hand a few days ago.

"Your disappearance made a mockery of the defenses at the castle." Shiro was about to apologize, but his mother didn't let him. "It caused a stir within our circle, and the night you disappeared, we found several palace guards dead with the elite forces beheaded." Shiro nodded. The guards themselves were human, but the elite forces were the family's personal guard of vampires. Shiro remembered not feeling their presence on the back porch that night. "There was something injected into them, and when we had realized you were gone, we feared the worse." His mother let out a shaky breath, but Shiro squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Please, mother, what happened?" Shiro didn't want to know. He had to know.

The Queen straightened her back before continuing. "We found your blood and one of the people who claimed to be a messenger from Sendak. He told us who took you, and we knew then of your fate." She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. In the low light, Shiro could see the watery gloss form in his mother's eyes. "Sendak threatened to kill you, my little moon, if your father did not agree to a marriage."

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, taking the information like he would take a stab to his chest.

"You are a valuable asset to the royal family, Shiro. We could not let that happen." Shiro simply nodded. Shiro's life belonged to his family for as long as they ruled, and when he became King, he would be a pawn of the Council, but a pawn with power. "We agreed to the terms, but Sendak wanted you to live within his walls until matrimony.

"We only agreed because we have something for you to do here, my little moon." In her eyes, Shiro could see his mother's resolve -- the resolve of a Queen worthy of the vampires. "Sendak's serum, we want you to figure out where he's making it, and why."

Shiro couldn't recall seeing a laboratory during his tour. Even in the basement levels, he didn't smell or sense anything.

"I didn't sense any thing of that sort." He informed her. "I took a tour of the grounds. I did not see, hear or smell anything unusual." The Queen caressed her son's face, looking sad.

"We believe Sendak has found a way to neutralize natural pheromones, not to mention engineer the serum which stuns vampires. You have a role to play, Takashi." His mother said sternly. Shiro nodded, shaking. He didn't want to get mixed in with this. He didn't want to find out what Sendak was planning, but he couldn't afford to be idle. "We need you to find a sample of the serum and the neutralizer. With Sendak wanting to marry into the throne, we can only guess his intentions." His mother slipped a hand under her bodice, pulling out a necklace that lay hidden beneath her black dress. The chain was metallic in color, and at the end of it was a small mirror. A magic mirror. He let her put it around his neck, burying it beneath his suit. He would use it if he were to find anything; the mirror was used to replicate any object and project it to its twin, which belonged to the King.

"I understand." Not trusting your lover, your future husband, was a serious insult to a family line, but with the way Sendak went about the marriage proposal, he left room for insults. Shiro needed to find a sample of the neutralizer and of the serum, and the only person he could think of who would know anything about it would be Keith, the man who stabbed him with a syringe full of it. Keith was probably also wearing the neutralizer since Shiro could not sense the man before his attack. "One of the servants he gifted me, I'm sure he'll know." was all he said. His mother squinted, looking into his eyes. Shiro felt her spirit scan his memories. Her hands cupped his face as she looked, poking around Shiro's head to see what he knew.

Her anger came in the form of a flickering flame.

"That servant is who took you." Her rage was soft, but the acid in her tone made Shiro tense. He's never heard her like this before. "That insolent little -"

"Mother," Shiro placed his hands over hers, sending a soothing wave of calmness for her anger. Her anger still burned, but the flame was steady now, the calm soothing her justly. "I will find out what he knows, and I will report to you or father should anything arise."

A knock at the door broke them apart.

Shiro sensed his father's presence with Sendak on the other side. Shiro's mother placed a kiss on his circlet before standing. Shiro rushed to open the door, bowing curtly to his father in a greeting.

"Have things been settled?" The Queen ignored Sendak's gaze and looked directly to her husband. Shiro watched as they talked telepathically and clenched the door's handle when he saw his father bristle.

"Yes, my queen." He responded, holding his arm out. The four of them walked back to the entrance of the manor, chatting about Shiro's fate in front of him.

They weren't to marry until Shiro has come of age to ascend the throne and in the mean time, Shiro was to stay with Sendak. Shiro took the hurt and hid it away, locking it in his heart. He was only allowed home during formal balls or dire emergencies, but since Shiro was already taken and with his sisters too young to marry, there would be no balls. His family had a powerful influence and were well protected despite the hiccup Sendak caused. The Shirogane family and throne was still revered and respected in the society, as his father pointed out, so Shiro saw dire emergencies as good as none. He was never going home. His father decided to leave him here in Sendak's manor for fifteen years before he could become king.

Shiro would be alone for fifteen years.

He said goodbye to his parents, keeping touching to a minimum in plain sight. He had to honor his parent's wishes; to find where and why Sendak is making his concoctions and to make it seem that Shiro is more than ready to fulfill his position as Sendak's fiancé. He had orders to follow. He had a duty.

Sendak excused himself with a kiss to Shiro's cheek, claiming he had a matter to attend to, leaving Shiro alone with Keith and Lance in the foyer. The two humans shifted uncomfortably as Shiro stared at the large stone doors that lead out into the front yard, imagining his parents being helped into the royal carriage by their small attendant and leaving him. When their presence was no longer within range, Shiro headed back to his room, leaving his servants to follow his quick steps.

When they were in his hall, Shiro couldn't keep it in anymore.

The first tear rolled down his cheek. He let out a shaky breath, stopping and placing a trembling hand on his head. He felt raw in a way he hasn't felt before. His mother's warmth was still in his mind and he missed her, he missed his younger sisters. He was going to miss their growing years. He never got to say goodbye to them, to his servants, to the staff. Shiro didn't even say a proper goodbye to Allura during the masquerade. His chest started to heave as his breaths became short.  _Keep it together._

"Shiro?" Lance's voice sounded scared. Scared to pry, scared to wonder. Shiro waited for him to say something more, but he didn't. It was Keith.

"Are you alright?" The concern shocked Shiro, especially coming from the man who brought him here in the first place. _It's not his fault, don't blame him,_  Shiro chastised himself.

Shiro attempted to compose himself, not daring to turn around. Shameful. His eyes stung from holding in the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm alright," he managed to croak out.

Keith scoffed. "You clearly aren't alright, Shiro." Shiro was more surprised at his concern than the casual way he talked to him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lance asked. Shiro felt emotions swell in him; the abandonment of his parents, the importance of his place in the manor and the crippling sadness of being left alone, having no hope of ever seeing his family or Allura again.

Shiro forced out a weak laugh. "If you can make it so I can be happy, I will not stop you in doing so." Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "You are not required to do that or to comfort me. I do, however, appreciate your concern. It's been a long night." he resigned. Keith and Lance exchanged a worried glance. "However, I would appreciate that you keep my... current state to yourselves." Shiro didn't bother saying a goodbye as he retreated into his room, leaving his two servants stunned into silence.

_Their concern is superficial,_  he told himself as he buried himself deep in the sheets of his bed.  _It's just you, Shiro. Like it's always been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and commenting! I appreciate everyone who is giving this fic a chance. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> You can like/reblog this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/163003633119/at-his-throat-chp5).
> 
> Now that the fic is going somewhere, I'll be adding new tags as I flesh the chapters out, so please be mindful before reading new updates. I will tell you guys if something changes in the notes at the beginning anyway. I will always put trigger warnings before a chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the support thus far; be sure to follow me on my twitter account to see what I'm up to regarding this fic!


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels guilty about bringing Shiro to the manor, but he tries to ease Shiro’s pain, even if just for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back. I've been in a tough place mentally so I'm sorry about this being super late. There's going to be another update in a few hours.

"He's been listless for three weeks now," Lance whispered to Keith. The two stood near the door to the library as Shiro was being taught a history lesson by one of Sendak's teachers.

Keith hummed in response. He didn't know what to say.  _Of course,_  he thinks. Keith and Lance heard the King and Queen speak to Sendak as if Shiro wasn't there. They watched as they talked about him like he was an object, and since Keith was Shiro's bodyguard, he was the one that has to be at Shiro's side during his waking moments. Listless was an understatement.

_If you can make it so I can be happy, I will not stop you in doing so._  Keith heard the pain in Shiro's voice ring in his head and frowned. The man himself was attentive in his lesson, writing things in his notebook with great care. From spending his nights with him, Keith learned that Shiro was actually a decent guy; he was funny and oddly kind for a vampire. Keith was actually starting to feel bad for Shiro.

"He's suffering." Keith looked to Lance, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you in tune with him or something?" Keith asked.

"No," Lance hissed, "he hasn't fed in three weeks, and whatever happened with his parents only made his mood worse. Could you be any denser?"

Keith bristled, clearly insulted. "You're not the one who has to watch him every night, Lance." he spat.

"I'm not the one who brought him here," Lance argued back, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Lance twisted the knife into Keith's guilt. Keith gritted his teeth and seethed out, "I didn't have a choice." Lance clicked his tongue, turning away. "Sendak gave me the order. It was me or him." Killing a vampire took time. Killing a human was easier.

Lance didn't turn his body, but he looked at Keith from the corner of his eyes before looking at the floor guiltily. "I know," Lance said softly, "you didn't have a choice." he scratched at his bite mark, saying the last part as an apology for his words.

Keith damned Shiro to this life, that much was certain.

Keith didn't have the right to feel bad. Shiro had almost killed him. It was Sendak who put him in that situation. Shiro didn't even get close to his neck, just hissed and bared his teeth to him and in retrospect, Keith thought that it would've been fitting for him to die at the hands of a vampire. Keith brought his hand to his throat, thinking about the encounter. When he looked up, he made eye contact with Shiro, whose eyes were blown wide at the gesture. Shiro turned his sight back onto the instructor, but he was clearly upset. Keith's heart thumped as he removed his hand, burying both of his hands as he crossed his arms.

Keith didn't have the right to feel bad, but he did anyway.

In another three weeks, Shiro's daily life shifted from his routine. He was granted permission to run around the property.

Keith raised his eyebrow as Shiro passed him for the third time, the man not even breaking the sweat and making a point to wave to Keith from his spot on the grass every time he passed by. Shiro's mood had changed from three weeks ago as he's been getting accustomed to living in the manor, and Keith and Lance had made it a point to make sure Shiro is comfortable as he can be. The more they try, however, the more Sendak requests Shiro to his chambers. It's none of Keith's business, especially with Sendak involved, but Shiro's mood always changes when he knows Sendak is going to need him. His smile is more forced, his normal conversations with Keith are shortened, more force.

Keith was on his way to escorting Shiro and before the two could be within range of Sendak's room, Keith stopped and in turn, Shiro almost bumped into him.

"Keith?"

Keith turned around, his heart thumping as he put a finger to his lips. He motioned for Shiro to stay as he continued on without him, coming up to Sendak's door and before he could even knock, his Lord opened the door, a glare already set on his sharp features. Keith placed a fist over his heart, bowing and bringing his pulse to a steady rhythm.

"Where is he?" Sendak sneered down at him.

"The Prince has not been feeling well since last night's jog and wishes to remain in his room so my Lord does not get sick as well." Keith could hear his heartbeat as he lied, knowing full well that Sendak could not sense his deception.Keith kept his head lowered, waiting.

"Very well. Has he seen a doctor yet?" Keith almost breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. I fetched the doctor when the Prince woke up." Sendak hummed, before stepping out of his room and shutting the door. Sendak walked pass him and when Keith could no longer hear his footsteps, he walked briskly back to Shiro, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him back the way they came. He heard him laugh.

"Keith?" The smile in his voice made Keith's heart skip a beat, and Keith tried his best to keep his own smile in check to no avail. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

Keith lead Shiro past his hall and up the flight of stairs that lead to the small third floor of the manor, the third floor being an empty, flat room with polished wooden floorboards and the occasional forgotten painting laying in the corner. Keith forced open a window that was in a crevice, the window shaking slightly as the windowpane was pushed up, letting in the hot summer air into the room. Keith squeezed out of the window, carefully landing on the shingles of the room beside it.

"Come on," Keith waved to Shiro, who looked a little afraid of following Keith onto the roof. "Trust me." And Shiro did.

Shiro took Keith's hand, letting the man guide him slowly from the window and onto the roof; a waning crescent moon hung overhead as the two carefully climbed higher onto the roof, the wind blowing their hair in a frenzied mess as they helped each other onto the flat rooftop. Shiro helped Keith up onto the platform and to Keith's surprise, the red blanket he had up there was still there, a little tattered, but still in tact.

"Is this yours?" Shiro asked, carefully picking up an edge of the blanket and poking a finger through a weather-worn hole.

Keith pushed his bangs behind his ears as he spread out, laying down on it. "Yeah."

Unsure, Shiro followed Keith's lead, laying down next to him with his hands folded on his chest while Keith had his hands folded behind his head. To Keith's dismay, the stars were hidden by thick clouds, and the moonlight was muffled by them.

"Usually, the stars are very bright up here, away from the light of the house," Keith said, and Shiro nodded, understanding. They two gazed up at the dark clouds in silence. The night wasn't going as plan until Shiro said,

"I used to gaze at the stars back home," Keith waited for him to talk again, "I used to take my sisters into the garden and have the staff turn off the lanterns that lit the way. It was the only time I could spend with them," Shiro's voice had a hint of sadness in his voice, but Keith didn't say anything. He continued to listen. "I would point out every constellation, name every star and their eyes would get so big and be filled with wonder. They were able to be kids, even if it was for no more than an hour." Keith shifted his position so he was watching Shiro talk, and to his surprise, Shiro was already looking at him. When their eyes met, Shiro smiled, genuine and radiant. Butterflies fluttered in Keith's stomach, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. Keith turned away, embarrassed.

"Thank you for covering for me back there, Keith." Keith became accustomed to Shiro's sincerity.

Keith drummed his fingers on his chest. "Don't sweat it."

The two went back to cloud gazing, pointing out and naming every star that shined through the clouds. While stargazing, their hands had crept next to each other, almost touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, everyone. The sheith flower is budding, but so is the conflict in this fic. So slow, am I right? LOL.
> 
> You can like/reblog this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/163489643239/at-his-throat-chp6).


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down, down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has dubcon elements right from the get go. Hit [ctrl+f: When they were finished] to start after the sex scene. And also:
> 
> *sips tea*

Sendak was in-between his legs, and Shiro had Sendak's name on his lips. The thrusts were slow and taunting; Sendak wanted Shiro to beg, to ask for exactly what he wanted, but Shiro refused to give him that pleasure. Instead, Shiro clawed at his back, clinging onto Sendak's strong build. The musk in the room made Shiro's head spin, and he couldn't stop himself from burrowing his face into Sendak's neck, fangs exposed as he let them glide over bulging veins.

"You can do it, my love," Sendak grunted, his hands now supporting Shiro's back, "I want you to drink my blood."

Shiro hesitated over the vein, sweat dripping from his hairline, rolling down his face in anticipation. Shiro retracted his fangs, forcing them yet again into his gums. He didn't bite him, but Shiro brought their lips together in a starving kiss. Shiro felt Sendak get harder inside him and his thrusts more demanding. Shiro moaned into his mouth, and Sendak didn't hide his pleasure as he came inside Shiro. Sendak rode out his orgasm, stroking Shiro through his own orgasm as he shakily moaned Sendak's name.

Once finished, Shiro breathed heavily as Sendak lowered him onto the bed. Shiro was in a daze of pleasure and disgust. He was vaguely aware of Sendak talking to him.

"You will feel better if you shower before sleeping, my moon." The pet name made Shiro embarrassed, but he nodded. Sendak helped Shiro off the bed, supporting his wobbly fiancé by carrying him into the master bathroom that was connected to Sendak's bedroom. Sendak stepped into the shower with him, turning the faucet to a nice, hot setting before washing Shiro under its spray.

Shiro was still stunned with how loving Sendak could be. He leaned into Sendak's touch as he cleaned Shiro's hair, Shiro himself washing Sendak/s chest with a washcloth covered in suds. The ritual wasn't as daunting as Shiro thought it would be. Sendak whispered sweet nothings into his ear the whole time, making Shiro believe that Sendak truly did love him. The thought brought Shiro to tears, hidden from Sendak as water rolled down his face.

When they were finished, bright moonlight cascaded through the frosted glass, covering the vast room in an eerie light. Shiro held Sendak's hand as they walked to the bed, Shiro settling in with Sendak. Instead of sleeping on the far side this time, Shiro cuddled in next to Sendak, placing his hand on the man's muscular chest as Sendak pulled him closer.

The false sense of safety Shiro got in this position let him sleep peacefully, something he hasn't been able to do in the three months he has been living here. Shiro clung to the feeling until he awoke late into the evening to an empty bed, and Shiro's resolve was back. Sendak was nowhere near his chamber. The bedroom was no longer brightly lit by moonlight, but dark with muted purples. A quick glance around the room and Shiro saw a change of clothes on a lounge chair.

Shiro changed into a purple tunic and the black tights Sendak had provided with a love note. He folded it and slipped it into his shoes.

He had a task.

Shiro turned on a single candle, the rest of the lighting the room in a warm glow. Silently, Shiro stalked about the room, opening drawers and carefully shifting contents around to find anything remotely relating to the neutralizer or the serum. He searched the bathroom, desk drawers, Sendak's closet and even looked under the bed, but Shiro couldn't find anything until he reached Sendak's bookcase.

Shiro brushed his hand across the spines, his finger leaving a clean, steady trail in the dust until he came across a book that didn't have dust. It was a maroon book, but the spine gave no indication of its contents. Curious, Shiro pulled it out, expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

The book itself was plain. No decoration, no text on the cover. The only thing on the outside was a dent at the corner, probably from someone dropping it. When Shiro flipped it open, he couldn't believe what he found.

The book was a notebook, filled with notes about pheromones and blood. Shiro scanned the pages, reading the formulas and various descriptions, flipping through the pages until he found it: a spread in full color depicting a syringe with highlighter pink liquid and various arrows showing the contents of it. Shiro committed the page to memory, silently cursing himself for not having the magic mirror to hold the information for him.

_I need to come back._

Shiro heard the unmistakable sounds of the door opening and panicked, quickly putting the book back in place and grabbing a book at the other end of the shelf, turning around and sitting crossed legged on the floor as Sendak entered the room. Shiro swallowed his fear as he flipped a page as if he was reading the random book that now laid in his lap.

"Shiro?" Sendak called, hurried footsteps stomping over. Shiro looked up when he came closer, blinking as if he was lost in the book on his lap. Sendak looked forcibly calm as he glanced at the book in Shiro's lap. "If you wanted to read, there are copies of these books in the library."

"Why can't I read from your collection?" Shiro asked innocently but closed the book nonetheless.

Sendak hesitated before saying, "They are the first editions, they are fragile." Sendak helped Shiro up and Shio delicately put the book into the empty spot.

He let his finger linger as he turned, lips in a frown. "I'm sorry, my Duke." Sendak's expression softened, the man cupping Shiro's face with a cold hand. Shiro leaned into the touch and felt Sendak enter his personal space. Sendak kissed him softly, and Shiro kissed him back. When they parted, Sendak's eyes lingered on Shiro's lips.

"Do not fret," he said. "You must be hungry, my moon. Lance is waiting for you in your chambers." Shiro nodded, taking his cue and leaving Sendak's bedroom only to see Keith waiting, but he was sporting a black eye that covered his left eye harshly. Shiro visibly winced.

"Keith," he started, walking up to him and placing a hand on the man's shoulder without thinking. "What happened?" He could smell blood.

Keith rolled his shoulder to make Shiro retract his hand, and he did. Keith pointedly looked away and gritted his teeth, turning and walking away.

"Keith, wait -"

"Nothing happened, your highness," Keith said, keeping the venom to a minimum. Shiro yielded, not wanting to anger Keith further.

The walk to his room was silent but bubbling with Keith's anger. Shiro was worried and looking closer, he could see an open wound poking out from under Keith's shirt, red seeping into his dark tunic.

"Keith, you're injured." Shiro pressed, and he could practically feel the sparks shooting off of Keith as they entered Shiro's wing. "Please, it's getting worse. I can smell the --"

"The what, Shiro? The blood? Do you wanna bite me?" Keith lashed out, nearly yelling. Shiro heard the door to his room open, and Lance ran toward them.

"I want to help."

Keith puffed and made a startled noise when Lance grabbed his arm.

"Cool it, hothead," Lance warned, squeezing Keith's arm. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Help? As if vampires are willing to help." Keith was seething, that much was clear. Shiro didn't know what to do. He can't help what he is, but who he was wasn't something Keith was seeing. "You're just waiting for me to --"

"Keith!" Lance screeched, clapping his hand over Keith's mouth.

Shiro was at a lost. "Lance, he has an infection. Could you take him to the medical hall?" Shiro asked politely, ignoring the daggers Keith was stabbing into him. Lance nodded, keeping a hand on Keith's mouth and escorting him out of Shiro's hallway.

Once they were out of sight, Shiro collapsed to the floor. He held a hand to his stomach and covered his mouth with the other. The nausea was creeping up his throat, threatening to come out. Shiro felt his fangs poke out from his gums and he bent over onto the plush carpet.

Shiro was starving again, and it took some of his will power to limp to his room, shut the door and collapse on the couch. Shiro focused on his breathing, the scent of Keith's blood still on his nostrils.

"Shiro?" Lance.

He's desperate, but he won't show it. "Enter."

Lance entered, nervously picking at the hem of his blue tunic as he shut the door with one hand. Shiro could sense his uneasiness, and Shiro straightened up. He gestured for Lance to sit next to him, but he only came closer, stopping a few feet in front of the vampire. Shiro stood up but didn't approach.

"Is Keith alright? What happened?"

Lance looked to the floor, hanging his head. Instead of answering, he bowed, low, respectful. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Lance." He didn't want to force him, but Shiro was worried. The manor has vampire servants, not to mention Sendak and Shiro respectively. Keith was at risk walking with an open wound. He should know better.

"I apologize for Keith's behavior, your highness," Lance avoided the questions. "I do ask that you do not harm him. Keith is... not fond of..."

"You don't have to say it, Lance. Please, look at me." Lance stood up reluctantly, tears brimming. Shiro sighed. "What happened is Keith's business. You are not required to tell me anything, nor will I ever force you to say something you shouldn’t. Rest assured, he will not be punished. Not by me, at least." Shiro dismissed Lance then, but before the man could protest, Shiro interrupted him. "I'll be fine, Lance."

Lance nodded, excusing himself. Shiro sat on the edge of his bed, burying his head in his hands. Shiro didn't sleep that day and come night time, Shiro was still in the same position, thinking about Keith, Sendak and the serum.

A knock on his door pulled him from his trance.

"Come in," his voice croaked, throat dry.

The door opened almost immediately and Lance rushed in, Keith in tow. Keith looked rough, his bruise darker and hair no longer reaching just below his shoulders. It was shorter now, nicely cut to the nape of his neck and his bangs trimmed. Shiro could smell his blood and hear the soft gasp. He pretended not to notice Keith's uneasiness.

"Shiro, please, get in the bath. We'll be waiting."

"Then, please, have a seat." Shiro got up, leading Lance to the couch and motioning for Keith to sit. Shiro excused himself and showered quickly, cold water cascading down and waking him up. When he was dried and clothed, he entered his room again, towel drying his hair.

"What do you mean he hasn't eaten?" Keith turned his pointed glare from Lance to Shiro, who gave him a confused look. "Why haven't you been eating?" The tone of his voice didn't sit right with Shiro, but it relaxed him. Keith was the only one in the Manor to address him so casually, and after spending the night on the roof and the remaining nights with him, he was certain Keith would no longer use honorifics directly to him.

"I, um," Keith clicked his tongue.

"Keith," Lance pleaded, but for what?

Keith walked over, and Shiro could smell the blood seeping into Keith's bandage. Shiro could see his red eyes glow in the reflection of Keith's. He grabbed Shiro hand and lead him over to Lance, muttering something about how he Doesn't have time for this.

"Oh? And where do you need to be?" Keith bristled, but Keith's slip up didn't go unnoticed. Keith was radiating impatience, and everything about his posture was a pointed I don't have time for this.

"Sendak called for me." Lance scoffed.

"Another kidnapping?" Shiro poked fun, Keith's face heating up. "I'm kidding, Keith. You can leave." Keith left without a word. Lance whistled.

"That got him out quick."

"Well, to be honest, having him in the room makes me uncomfortable," Shiro said. When Lance gave a knowing nod, Shiro laughed. "Not like that. I prefer to.. drink alone." Lance mouthed an  _'oh'_  as Shiro approached, stance relaxed. He let out a soothing aura as he bit into Lance, his blood slowly seeping into Shiro's mouth. Shiro rubbed Lance's shoulders, relaxing him as Shiro sucked harder, Lance let out a painful moan as more blood gushed into his mouth. When Shiro was finished, he licked up Lance's remaining blood, the metallic of it coating his tongue. He bandaged Lance's neck to stop the bleeding, giving the man a few pills and an orange from the fruit bowl that always held fresh fruit on his vanity. Lance tried to say he didn't need them but instead, wobbled. Shiro carried Lance to his bed, putting the man under the plush covers and letting him fall asleep, leaving the pills and orange on the night stand. Shiro was walking to his bathroom to clean up when he say a showdown move outside his window.

From the second floor, he could see Keith walk behind Sendak, Sendak talking to him. Shiro turned off his light and blew out the candle. Shiro watched as they disappeared into the maze garden, and he wasted no time in grabbing the magic mirror and leaving Lance in his chambers.

Outside, the night was still. No crickets, no birds, no wind. The bubbling creek seemed to be the only life in the garden. Shiro tried to listen for voices, but could no longer hear them. Instead, he followed the scent of Keith's blood through the maze. He followed the path of sharp corners into what he thought was the middle, the garden holding a small pond and an old, decaying tree that shaded a wooden bench. The garden was unkempt: the grass over grown and dandelions catching what little light of the moon that remained. Shiro blinked, focusing his gaze, carefully stepping until he heard a hollow noise. He stepped again in that area, and the hidden door sunk into the earth. The smell of mold entered his nose, and a familiar scream echoed to him.

Shiro dropped down, his land echoing down the empty hallway and he ran toward Keith’s scent, Lance's blood finally kicking in to heighten his senses. The hallway had lead to nowhere, but he could hear voices.

"Again." Another scream that was still painfully familiar.

"He's not ready, Sendak. You'll kill him." Keith. Shiro leaned against the cold stone wall, straining to hear exactly where the voice was coming from. He felt a vibration through a wall and stopped. "It's too potent."

"I'll decide that." Sendak. Keith screamed again, and Shiro could feel his pain through the stone. Shiro gritted his teeth, nails digging into stone.  _What are they talking about? Why is he hurting Keith?_

"You're slow, Kogane. You were ordered to gain his trust and it has already been three months with no progress."  _Progress? Gain my trust?_  "Tell me, why do you care for him?" Shiro didn't hear Keith if he replied and instead he heard him scream again. He could smell Keith's blood, hot and fresh. There was another smell, one he didn't recognize.

"I... don't," Shiro almost didn't hear it, but he was sure that's what he said. It didn't hurt, no, Shiro knew Keith was lying. What trust the two did have was little, but still present. Shiro wouldn't do anything that would purposefully harm Keith, and now he supposes Keith is doing the same.  _He lied to Sendak for me and took me to his spot on top of the manor._  Shiro grabbed the magic mirror, placing it on the wall. He whispered a spell and it hummed, his reflection disappearing and revealing what was hidden behind the wall.

The room was lined on one side with machines and long, glowing tubes illuminated in an angry yellow light. Shiro recognized Sendak's strong figure in front of one of the machines, and in front of him was Keith, tied, hunched over and sweating in a chair. Another figure stood next to him, holding a glowing yellow syringe. Shiro watched as the third figure flicked the syringe, the liquid flicking off before the figure injected it into Keith's shoulder. Keith screamed again, Shiro hearing it loud and clear.

Shiro's stomach shunned nervously as he frantically tried to find the button, the lever, a hidden brick -- anything that could get him in there.

"You are a fool to think you could lie to me," Keith was panting in the chair, his sweat now a glowing yellow. The saliva that dripped from his tongue was the same color, highlighting his mouth and staining his teeth. Sendak walked up to Keith, sneering down at him from behind his monocle, "You've been loyal to me for years, Keith. You're one of my personal favorites, and it will cost me more to kill you."

Keith spit. "I still haven't completed my task."

"Or repay your debt" Shiro heard the pure malice in Sendak's voice, the man laying a hand on Keith's head. Shiro bared his teeth, anger rising as Sendak tangled his fingers in Keith's hair and yanked, making Keith grunt painfully. "You are an important asset to this, Keith. Shiro cares about your well-being. You will get close to him, and you will follow orders or--"

"You'll kill me." Keith's eyes were blazing, and Shiro could feel the pressure being exerted out of the room. Sendak let go of Keith with a shove, fixing the tie on the suit he was wearing and walking toward Shiro, but he stopped. Shiro held his breath, yanking the mirror off the wall and running back the way he came, footsteps echoing. The platform of grass was still open but before Shiro could leap toward it, he was grabbed and someone slammed his head into the stone wall. Shiro heard his skull crack and the mirror shatter at his feet.

Darkness welcomed him like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading! You can like/reblog this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/163512951474/at-his-throat-chp7).
> 
> Shiro is going to catch a break soon.
> 
> I'm still adjusting the tags and if you see a tag that should be on there, leave me an [ask](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com.ask) or a comment down below. This is the last chapter of the prewritten fic. This will now update every friday, just to help me steady my life a bit.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith never had a problem with lying until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mushu voice* I LIVE!!  
> Real talk everyone, I'm sorry this fic went cold;; The blues hit me hard and I had the sheith big bang to focus on, but thank you for all the continued support! I see every comment and kudo, and all the notes this fic gets on tumblr. I really appreciate everything, y'all.
> 
> Anyway, I finally figured out some stuff for this fic and I'm hoping to post two chapters a month (my goal is at least once a week like I originally planned) but who knows!! Not I.

Keith leaned against Shiro's closed door, waiting for a hint of sound -- a groan, a shift in the blankets, the popping of bones, anything that could cause him to knock on the door. But he didn't hear a noise. No groan, no shift, no bones. He squeezed his arms and dug his nails into the flesh until he felt the harsh sting.

Shiro has been resting for two days now, laying in his bed as he healed. If Keith let himself, he could hear the crack of Shiro's skull on the concrete walls of Sendak's lab. When he had tried to move, Haxus held him still and he could hear the drag of Shiro's body. He heard it in his dreams. In his nightmares.

Fortunately, Shiro was healing now, or in the process of it. Sendak assured Keith with a sick smile that Shiro wouldn't remember what he saw, and with the magic mirror shattered, there was no window to the outside world for Shiro. Keith clenched his fist.

"Keith," Lance's voice came from down the hall. Keith could smell the food tray, its aroma of meat and steamed vegetables filling the hallway.

"It's going to get cold," was all he said as Lance placed the tray on a decorative table across from Shiro's chamber door.

"It's for you."

Keith was taken aback.

"Don't look so surprised. You haven't eaten anything since Shiro was brought back," Lance said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Hunk made this especially for you, so you better eat it."

Keith eyed Lance, and after not saying anything for a moment, Lance cocked his hip, placing a hand on it.

"You need to eat, Keith. I know you're worried about him, but vampires have those crazy healing powers," Lance sat in a living chair that was next to the table, crossing his legs and leaning back, "He'll be good as new soon."

_That's not what I'm concerned about,_ is what Keith wanted to say, but left it as a thought.

"I know," he says instead. Lance notices there's something more buried behind that phrase, but he leaves it. It's not his business.

"How long do you think he has?" Lance asked as he grabbed a carrot from the plate.

"I'm not sure," Keith answered honestly. Sendak said that it'll be at least three days, four days at the latest. Keith watched helplessly as Sendak injected Shiro with a neutralizer before shoving Shiro at him. It took all of Keith's strength to not drop Shiro as he carried him to his chambers. "I hope it's soon," he says aloud.

Lance stared at him, long and hard. Keith shifted his weight to his there leg, ignoring the dull pain in his back as he leaned on the door with more weight.

"'I hope it's soon'," Lance repeats, more of a question. Keith nodded. "Are you... do you like --"

"No," Keith says curtly, pursuing his lips. His heart skipped a beat at his own answer. _You cannot fool yourself._ "I'm just... worried," he says carefully. Lance looks at him quizzically, expecting Keith to expand on that. When he doesn't, Lance stands up.

"Well, come get me if he does wake up. He'll probably be hungry." Lance clapped Keith on the shoulder before leaving. When he was at the end of the hallway, Lance spoke again.

"Be careful, Keith."

Keith smirked, crossing his arms and looking at Lance. His face stern, a warning. "You're telling me that?" Lance kept his expression before smiling. He chuckled softly before waving, leaving Keith alone in Shiro's wing.

Keith sighed, and behind the door, he felt the faintest vibrations of footsteps.

He stopped back as he heard the doorknob turn. Shiro opened the door, expression disgruntled and hair an absolute mess. Keith tried not to laugh. He really did.

"Hello to you, too, Keith," Shiro said, sleep still laced in his voice. His eyes were closed, scrunched as he slowly adjusted to the light. "Would you like to come in? You can bring your food."

Shiro walked away, turning the lights on in his bedroom, the wall lamps flickering to life. Keith grabbed his warm plate and set it on the far edge of Shiro's long vanity. Keith watched in amusement as Shiro stumbled around his room, fetching clean clothes before disappearing into his bathroom.

Keith was already finished with his plate when the water shut off. He placed the tray on the table next to the door for the chamber maids.

Keith watched as Shiro dried his hair and Keith wondered if Shiro always looked so muscular. _Of course he has._

"How long has it been?" Shiro asked as he draped the wet towel on the back of his desk chair. Keith studied Shiro's neutral expression, but his mask was too good.

"Two days," Keith said, watching as Shiro walked and sat down on his couch. Shiro looked at him, and for a moment, Keith thought Shiro remembered. His heart started to race.

Instead, Shiro put Keith's fears away. "What happened?" Shiro beckoned him over, so he sat across from Shiro instead of next to him.

"You slipped when we tried climbing to the roof again," Keith's lie came out smoothly; the two days of rehearsing it in a mirror paying off. Shiro looked taken a back, blushing before burying his head in his hands.

"You're joking," he said through his hands.

Keith was afraid of how easy it was to lie. He smiled, faking his amusement while ignoring the sick feeling pooling in his stomach. "'fraid not," he laughed. Shiro wiped his hands down his face before slicking his wet hair back, looking at Keith shyly.

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely and Keith felt his guilt knot in his heart. "That must have been a headache," he sighed, "What did Sendak do?"

Keith waited to answer, but not long enough for it to be noticeable. "He took care of you," Keith lied. Shiro looked shocked.

"Really?"

Keith looked at Shiro and nodded. "Really." _Not really._ But he can't say that, can he? He has orders to follow. "He left an hour before you woke. He was very adamant about taking care of you himself." _He wasn't._  Keith watched as a blush slowly tinted Shiro's cheeks. Keith wondered what it would be like to openly flirt with him. Wondered what it would be like if he told Shiro the truth. That it was Keith who made sure Shiro didn't accidentally get into an uncomfortable position while he slept or wiped the sweat from fevered dreams. 

"You must be hungry," Keith said, changing the subject. "I can get Lance for you, Shiro."

Shiro shook his head. "No, it's alright Keith. I'm not hungry."

Keith knows a liar considering he is one. "Shiro, it's been two days." Shiro shrugged. "Shiro," Keith said his name with persistence. Shiro laughed.

"Really, Keith, I'm alright. I was just wondering if you would be up with accompanying me to the garden."

Keith's heart racked against his ribs.  _There's no way,_ Keith chanted to himself. 

"For what?" he asked, reluctantly. 

"A run. My body feels stiff." Keith shoved the thought of helping Shiro limber up away. 

Keith hesitated before answering. "I'm no doctor, but maybe you should take it easy."

Shiro whined. Actually whined. Keith laughed. 

"Whine all you want, Shiro. I really think you should get it cleared with the doctor or Sendak," he tacked on despite himself.

"You do realize I'm a vampire right? We heal pretty fast," Shiro got up, walking over to his bed and pushing his feet into his shoes. 

"Yeah, but --"  _The neutralizer could still be in effect._ Shiro looked at him. Keith sighed, ruffling his hair with a sigh. "Fine, I'll accompany you."

Shiro smiled, bright and wide. "Thanks, Keith."

The two walked down to the garden. Keith sat down on the grass as Shiro stretched, his back turned. Keith looked up at the night sky, seeing what little stars managed to shine through the well-illuminated manor. He found himself thinking about a feeling that shouldn't be in his thoughts. Keith looked to Shiro... who was already looking at him, a smile on his features. 

"Have fun on your run." Shiro gave him a thumbs up, his smile never dropping as he took off. When he rounded the corner, Keith pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He sighed.

_Save yourself, Keith._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. All mistakes are my own  
> 2\. Maybe someday I'll stop posting late at night  
> 3\. I'm sorry if this felt like a filler chapter but this chapter was written when I was still figuring stuff out and honestly? I was writing this fic to test some things out as a writer and for fun. I hope you guys will like where it goes regardless. I just... want Shiro to be goofy around Keith. And vice versa.
> 
> You can like/reblog this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/165140776504/at-his-throat-chp8)!
> 
> I hope you guys like slow burns. Because there is Shendak to be had, and some confusing feelings for Shiro to feel. And some plot and some... not cool things to happen.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something clouds Shiro's memory, but he continues on. Love continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO. I have a lot to say about this chapter because it seems kinda rushed and I'm really sorry for not fixing it sooner. I wrote this last week and didn't touch it again, even when I posted it because I was like, "Looks good!" but now the sun is up. No betas I just die.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Minor mention of "animal" cruelty (you'll see or if you're hesitant, check the tags), low-key manipulation and it also alludes to sex.
> 
> Also, time is an illusion.
> 
> (It's also a very short chapter, but Chapter Ten will compensate for that.)

He knew something was wrong. From the moment he woke up, Shiro's movements have been watched. His every action, response, laughter. Keith had told him he would be fine, it was the effects of the medicine he was given.

The medicine would cloud his thoughts, undetected.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind was a block of dense steel entrapping a memory, suffocating it. He could feel it in himself but didn't know what the memory was. Shiro tried everything to release the block, to find the memory, but it didn't resurface.

He continued to take the medicine and soon forgot about the block in his memory. Forgot about the plan. Forgot about his mirror.

He dressed, he ate, he searched like he was supposed to. He jogged, he showered, he loved Sendak like he was supposed to. He was going through the motions of living, the constant thought of something being off plagued him. When he voiced this to Keith, Keith would only hum and say it was the medicine, or he should get some sleep. Dissatisfied, he would go to Sendak. Sendak had been treating him gently since his accident; his hands more careful, his words more loving. Kisses were stolen more often. Seeing him made Shiro's heart flutter, good or bad, he doesn't know. He hasn't figured it out yet, but Sendak would help him feel like everything was right.

It was manipulative in a way where Shiro wasn't aware of it.

 

Shiro found himself in Sendak's study, lounging on a chair while Sendak busied himself with paperwork. It was a quiet evening, one of many the two have been sharing as of late.

The book in Shiro's hand was about beings who can shapeshift, and how to identify them. Shiro has never met a shapeshifter or has ever heard or seen a being capable of that, so he took the book with a grain of salt. He thought it was another mock-nonfiction book Sendak had on his shelf.

In the book, a shapeshifter can be identified by "unusual" markings: odd shapes, pale or vibrant coloring, or disfigured in their animal form. Photos of varies reptiles, birds and even pets were placed side-by-side as proof. A tree frog that was vibrant green was next to another, except the other frog was a sickly green and its eyes an unnatural white. A black crow groomed a faded-black crow, it's beak having an odd curve to it with white splotches.

Shiro flipped the page, and more pictures were arranged across the page with small descriptions. He didn't spend too much time on them before continuing.

**ENTRAPMENT**

_Entrapment?_

Shiro read on. Paragraphs dedicated to cruel tactics to luring a shapeshifter by various means, violent and nonviolent. A bolded text emphasized that it's easier to manipulate a shapeshifter.

A sick feeling pooled in his stomach.

The next few pages were in and showed gory details, and Shiro coolly closed the page. A hand landed on his shoulder softly.

Shiro looked up to Sendak, glasses hanging around his neck and a soft expression on his face.

"I, too, couldn't look at the images when I first read the book," he said, "The use of brute force to trap a being through violent means does not ensure their loyalty," Sendak caressed Shiro's face for emphasis. Shiro was aware of the hypocrisy in those words.

"I have not done right by you since the moment we met, Shiro," he lamented. Shiro watched with careful eyes as Sendak walked around the couch and sat beside Shiro. Shiro made room for him to sit, a gap with a little too much space.

Sendak grabbed Shiro's hands and held them before he brought them both to his lips. Sendak kissed each knuckle and when he was done, he let a kiss linger as his eyes flicked to Shiro.

All at once, Shiro was hit with Sendak's feelings: regret, sympathy, sadness... and love. Sendak's feelings were raw. Shiro could sense that much.

"It's not alright, Sendak," he said softly. Sendak's hands grabbed Shiro's a little more tightly. "You stole me from my mom and took me from finding love for myself."

Sendak nodded curtly. "I do not ask for your forgiveness, but for a chance. I do love you, Shiro," and he felt it, "I know we cannot begin again, but, I would like to try."

A bitter thought cut through his fluttering feelings; a thought that left an acidic taste in his tongue.  _After all this time, Sendak chooses to apologize now?_  It's been months, half a year, and Sendak chooses this now.

Despite this, Shiro did feel something for Sendak, especially since his accident. Sendak spent time with him instead of hiding in his study. Sendak had food prepared for Shiro, all his favorites decorated a silver platter, favorites he thought he was never going to eat again. They had walked and kissed in the maze, private moments hidden by high hedges and the dark of night.

Shiro was slowly starting to love his future husband.

 _Love?_ The realization sent a numbing feeling over him.

After a pregnant paused, Shiro embraced Sendak. The numb feeling focused in around Shiro’s heart, but he knew it was there. Love, or something similar. 

The hug startled the taller man, but Sendak wrapped his arms around Shiro. He nuzzled into Shiro's shoulder, pulling his moon into his chest.

"I don't know if it's love," Shiro admitted. Tears blurred his vision as he cast his eyes up to the ceiling, tracing the paint markings. "But I would like to think it is."

Sendak pulled away, tilting Shiro's chin up slightly before kissing him deeply. Shiro let himself be kissed, and he kissed back. Sendak made a filthy promise, and Shiro let Sendak pull him off the couch, book long forgotten, and out of the study.

Shiro didn't make eye contact with Keith when they left the study, and Keith knew better than to look for his gaze. Instead, he obediently followed them down the corridors until they reached Sendak's chamber.

Keith watched them disappear behind the door with a blank expression. Once he heard the door lock, Lance approached with an apology already on his tongue.

“Don’t,” Keith said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“They're going to get married eventually, Keith,” Lance said, “It’s for the best.”

He knew. Keith knew and Lance didn’t need to tell him.

“It’s getting harder to lie, Lance.” Keith was afraid. He was afraid of ruining Sendak’s plan, he was afraid of dying, but most importantly, he was afraid of hurting Shiro. 

Those thoughts were dangerous. He had a job to fulfill, a debt to repay. Sendak had given him life and could take it away just as easily. It was getting hard to follow the cruel man. Keith didn’t care about the others, but Shiro was different. Shiro laughed with him, made it a point to make sure Keith was comfortable. Shiro only overstepped out of genuine concern and luring Shiro to love Sendak felt ugly. 

Sendak wanted blood.

Lance squeezed his shoulder, his gaze intense as he stared at the ground. “I know, Keith.”

Lance helped Keith walk away, but he couldn’t stop Keith from looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all see why I cannot answer comments? I'll just be spoiling it. Me saying this is spoiling it. I AM JUST SAYING Y'ALL BE GUESSING REALLY GOOD. And the POV is going to change more often in the chapters now, so hopefully, I don't confuse y'all. I'm still trying to develop whatever *gestures to story* this is. I'm either good at endings or good at middles, never both.
> 
> You read/reblog this story [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/165641879449/at-his-throat-chp9)!
> 
> Keith has some things to do for Shiro. Chapter ten... is going to be a scream... 
> 
>  
> 
> [Shameless plug time: If you guys like writing/making art about Halloween stuff, I'm hosting an [event](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/165375632444/hello-everyone-october-is-hands-down-my-favorite) over on my tumblr.]


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets another shapeshifter. He decides to end the cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be a scream but I realized that my outline had the action in chapter 11 and not 10. I'm sorry guys *cry emoji* tfw you can't even read your own handwriting.

Shiro sat on the creek bed, his feet submerged in the shallow water. The moonlight reflected off the surface, the pale while glittered in the flow of the water. Lance lay on his back in the creek and let the rocks in the creek bed dig into his back. Shiro should see his hair swirl and move with the water. He thought Lance looked a little ridiculous and told him earlier that the water was cold. Lance didn't care. Behind Shiro, Keith sat on the grass, legs crisscrossed and face on his fist. Keith lazily played with a blade of grass, bored.

"Are you done yet, Lance?" Keith asked, annoyed.

"No," Lance moved his arms from the water to cross them on his chest, "You should cool down, hothead."

Shiro laughed as Keith pulled a blade of grass from the ground. Keith grabbed a nearby rock, about the size of his thumbnail, and threw it toward Lance, the rock landing in the water just beside his left cheek. Cold water splashed on Lance's warm face and made the man splutter. Shiro covered his mouth to stifle a laugh while Keith had no shame.

"You little --" Lance pushed himself up, the water sloshing and bringing the water to Shiro's ankles. Shiro leaned to the side as Lance walked toward Keith, and Keith didn't have enough to time evade.

Shiro watched as Lance leaped forward, landing on Keith with a mess of limbs and angry shouts. He laughed as Lance rubbed himself all over Keith, getting his clothes wet. Keith shoved Lance's face away from him, and by the time Sendak walked outside to see the commotion, Keith was thoroughly wet.

"Gentlemen," Sendak's cold voice said.

Lance froze, body stiff as he removed himself from on top of Keith. Keith stood up and despite what just happened, pulled Lance up by his shirt collar. Shiro stood up, ready to defend Lance and Keith.

Sendak held a hand to quiet his fiancé. "Is this how you behave around Prince Shirogane?" he asked. His men stayed silent. "You are an embarrassment to this Manor. Lance, get cleaned up and report to your quarters. You are not allowed outside until I give the word, understand?" Lance nodded solemnly. Shiro frowned. "Keith, get cleaned up and meet me in my chambers."

"Sendak," Shiro started and ended after Sendak sent him a sharp look. Shiro swallowed his fear as he clenched his fist. "They were just having fun, Sendak, please, go easy on them."

Sendak seemed to mull over Shiro's words. He beckoned Shiro over and the prince complied. Sendak placed a hard kiss on the top of Shiro's head.

"I will consider your words, Shiro, but they are my men, and you are royalty. Their behavior was childish and unacceptable in your presence." Shiro insisted it was fine, even as they walked back into the Manor, Shiro was telling Sendak that they were just messing around, that he didn't mind.

"My moon, please, their punishment is a slap on the wrist. I will not do things to make you uncomfortable anymore," Sendak kissed Shiro again.

Shiro's heart beat in his chest as he watched Lance turn toward the side of the Manor the servant's used. Sendak escorted Shiro to his room, Keith following silently behind them.

Keith watched as Sendak whispered something into Shiro's ear. Sendak gave Shiro's ass a light squeeze and Keith watched with a disgusted look on his face as Sendak used his blushing soon-to-be husband into his chambers. Sendak caught the look on Keith's face and smiled smugly.

"You have something to say, Keith?"

"No," Keith responded, short.

Keith followed Sendak down the corridors to his chambers and as he approached, he could sense Sendak's demeanor change. He watched with cautious eyes as Sendak opened the door to his chamber.

Haxus lounged on Sendak's couch, fingernail picking at something between his teeth. Keith could smell the blood and see a dark stain on the man's tunic. Keith ignored his urge to throw up as he shut the door.

"Is she awake?" Sendak asked, already walking toward his closet door.

"Yes," Haxus said as he got up, slicking his dark grey hair back, "She's also recovered well."

Keith said nothing as he followed the men into Sendak's large closet. HIs two-tiered closet held expensive casual wear and imported suits. Sendak pressed his hand to the back wall, a panel moving back and slowly shifting to the side to create an open doorway. Behind it, a staircase leads deep beneath the manor.

Sendak let the candles flicker to life as they walked down the stairs. Keith could see the mess of tools and needles that sat on wooden cabinets and long tables. Off to the far side of the room, a young girl sat upright on a wooden chair. Her face wasn't a mixture of fear and confusion but an angry and determined expression as the three of them descended the stairs.

"I see you are finally awake," Sendak mused.

"Fuck you," she replied.

Keith's eyebrow twitched as he held in a laugh. The girl looked at the three of them, her eyes stopping on Keith. Her glare didn't soften, but Keith saw something glint in her eyes and holding her gaze, he knew what she was.

A shapeshifter.

Just like him.

"Your language is offensive for someone so young," Sendak said, prowling around her. Haxus readied a glowing pink syringe and Keith felt his nails dig into his own skin.

"I don't care about your damn opinions, vampire," she hissed. Keith could see her pull against her restraints and watched as the melt cuffs shocked her briefly. Keith didn't wince.

"You're only making it harder on your self, Nuthatch," Haxus said, inspecting the syringe. Keith cringed as he watched the pink leak out, the liquid dribbling down the long, thin needle. "The tenser you are, the worse the pain is, isn't that right, Keith?"

Keith pursued his lips and said nothing. The girl looked at him, eyes questioning.

"Go on, Keith," Sendak encouraged with a cruel smile, "Tell her to relax."

Keith tensed at his words. He didn't want to be down here. He didn't have to be down here while they did this. Sendak made Keith watch the torture of other shifters as a cruel display of power, and if they died, well, that was the icing on Sendak's cake.

Keith swallowed his nerves and thought of Shiro. The toxins that were used on Shiro were lethal to other beings and humans, the toxic properties coming from Keith himself. The pink liquid, however, was used to sedate non-vampires by slowly burning them from the inside. The feeling would wear off eventually, and depending on the dosage, the being would either be sweaty or dead.

She was already in a cold sweat.

"I'll take her place," Keith said thickly. Her narrow eyes grew wide, glare quickly shifting to a shocked expression. Keith could feel his body go numb at just the thought of the liquid entering his bloodstream again.

"How noble of you, Keith, but are you sure? We wouldn't want a repeat of last time," Sendak mocked. Keith's face heated in embarrassment because he had boasted that he wouldn't faint, but he did. He was out cold and Sendak took advantage of him. He still has the claw marks on his stomach to prove it.

Sendak wouldn't do that to her, but it still left a bad taste in Keith's mouth.

Keith felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, and the air in the hidden basement felt hot and thick. "I'm sure."

"Haxus."

"Wait--"

Haxus grabbed Keith's arm and stabbed him roughly with the needle. Keith forced himself to relax but he was still tense, and Keith felt his body being burned.

Keith's body started to perspire from the heat, his sweat a glowing yellow as it released from his skin. He could hear the girl gasp as he started to shake, his body giving out and seizing. The dose was too high, higher than what Keith was used to. His vision began to blur and blood rushed to his ears. He couldn't hear the girl yelling, or see Sendak's and Haxus' shared amused expression, He rode the electric sensation, let the liquid stun him as he dropped to the floor. He could feel his knife dig into his leg and cut into his pants into his leg. It was a few more minutes until he sweated the serum out, the pink mixing with his yellow sweat in the basement.

"Holy shit..." she breathed as she took in the sight of Keith: hair matted, sweat an unnatural glow, and blood seeping into his pant leg. She kept her eyes on Keith as Sendak and Haxus left.

When he heard the entrance of the door upstairs close, Keith sat up, wincing and wiping the drool from his mouth.

"You're a shapeshifter, aren't you?"

He wiped a hand over his face, body tired. He nodded.

"What are you?"

Keith moved himself to lean against the stone of the staircase. He collected himself, eyebrows tight before he replied.

"A salamander," he missed her quizzical gaze, but he could still feel her eyes on him before he explained more. "A fire salamander, specifically."

"Really?" she said in disbelief. Keith huffed. "Sorry, it's just... it's so rare to find a fire salamander, let alone a shapeshifter that is one."

"Tell me something I don't know," he said under his breath, annoyed. The girl laughed, voice scratchy. He hard her move and before she could pull at the restraints again, he said, "You're going to get shocked again."

"Then let me out. You work for that asshole."

Keith opened his eyes to look at her in the low lighting. The shadows hid her face, but the candlelight gave her hair an orange halo.

"Wish I could, Nuthatch, but Sendak's only who can work those."

"I thought so," she made a grunt and Keith watched as she wriggled her hands around in the cuffs. He thought he saw...

Feathers.

The girl pulled herself free, her skin growing flight feathers before folding in and blending with her skin again.

Keith cursed under his breath as she stretched. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and sat her back down. She _oofed._

"What is your --"

Keith put a finger to his lips, hushing her harshly. "Shut up," he said. He waited and strained to hear footsteps, talking, even breathing, but when he didn't hear anything, he relaxed.

"Oh."

Keith released her and offered her a hand. She took it.

"I'm Katie, by the way."

"Keith."

"I know," Keith scowled, and she laughed. "So what's the plan, Keith?"

Keith looked at her, calculating.

"Can you fly?"

Katie _pfft'd_ while waving her hand. "Of course."

"We just have to get you past...every..." Keith stopped, watching as she morphed from a human to a small, light brown bird. She hopped out of the pile of her dress, her splotchy green beak digging underneath a feather. "You're a pygmy nuthatch," she chirped her response. "How did you even get caught?"

Keith watched as she morphed back into her human form, slowly growing back into her dress. Keith was surprised by how easily she shifted.

"Sendak invaded my nest. My brother is a shifter too, but he only grabbed me. He said that I should pay more attention when I eat," she made a disgusted face, "But whatever. I'm not going to spy on other vampires for that asshole. He doesn't own me."

_Not yet,_  Keith thought grimly.

"But I guess you're going to stop me, right?" Keith gave her a flat look as she got into a defensive stance. She was slightly crouched, feet spread apart, and Keith thought of ten ways to overpower her before she finished planting her front foot.

"No," he said to his and her surprise, "I'm going to help you out."

She looked at him before she slammed against his chest, short arms gripping and stretching the back of his shirt.

"You're the nicest salamander I've met," she laughed, relieved. "I almost didn't believe Sendak when he said he had a fire salamander a part of his crew, especially one that managed to fall in love."

Keith tensed as he felt his face heat up. Katie pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm not in love," he said, the lie choking his throat.

Katie patted him on the shoulder. "You don't know me so you don't have to lie to me, Keith." Keith huffed. "Anyway, I'm itching to get out. This basement is stuffy. Can you carry my dress for me?"

Before he could answer, Katie shifted and flew onto Keith's shoulder. He sighed as he leaned down and neatly folded her dress.  She chirped her approval.

"I'm warning you right now, you might want to sit on the hilt of my blade."

Katie chirped and flew down to nuzzle past his cloak.

He walked up the stone steps, tucking Katie's dress between his arm and his body. He tapped on the door and with his knuckle and waited for it open, revealing Sendak's dark closet and darker room.

He walked out into the illuminated corridor, took the stairs on the far side of the manor and out onto the servant's deck. Lance was leaning against the railing, the only article of clothing was the baby blue skirt. He turned his head when he heard the door open.

"Well, what was your punishment?" he asked, voice sad.

Keith didn't answer him and instead moved his cloak, exposing Katie to him.

Lance gasped. "Is that?" Keith nodded, not letting Lance finish.

Lance ushered him and Katie into the other door on the deck and down the long hall to Lance's room. Once inside, Katie morphed and Keith threw her dress before her feathers disappeared.

"Such a gentleman," she joked as she flipped her hair outside of her dress.

"You're a, a, you're a,"

"A shapeshifter," she articulated for him, "Is it really so rare over here?"

Lance recovered. "Considering you're the second shifter in this manor, I suppose not."

"Why are you here?" Lance asked.

"Sendak wanted to brainwash me as a spy or something; I'm guessing that's why someone like him is here too," she jerked her thumb toward Keith and Keith tried not to be offended.

He was here because Sendak saved his life.

"You're probably not wrong," Lance shrugged, "But we can't really get you out without someone seeing you...oh!"

Keith saw the idea flash in Lance's eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Don't drag Shiro into this. He has enough things happening to him."

"But he can actually help us."

"Wait, Shiro? As in, a Shirogane?" Katie asked in disbelief. "There's vampire royalty in this place and you're still alive?"

Keith winced slightly when he remembered sharp teeth.  

"Yes, but he's actually pretty cool. He's my favorite vampire. And Keith is --"

"I'm his bodyguard."

Katie looked between the two men, thinking. She pieced Sendak's quip to Keith's reaction and looked at Keith with pity before she muttered, "Oh no."

Lance laughed and Keith thought about driving the blade in his hip into his own stomach.

"Anyway, we are not dragging Shiro into this," Keith said again, voice firm, "He's already enough danger as it is. I'm not going to add more." A scared look flashed across Lance's face and Keith refused to meet his eyes. Instead, he looked at Katie, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Alright. Fine. I'd rather not meet a Shirogane anyway," she said and Keith dismissed her disdain, "I just want to go home."

"The best way to do it will be in the day. Sendak, Shiro and the other vampires will be asleep."

"We'll have to take out Haxus first," Keith said, crossing his arms, "He's Sendak's day-man. Since he's a half, he can be out in the sunlight."

"When are we taking him out?" Katie asked.

Lance and Keith looked at each other, a silent agreement between them.

"In two days."

"Two days?!" she echoed, mad. "I don't have two days," her voice was almost a yell.

Keith clapped a hand over her mouth, sending her a glare that could cut glass. "You will if you want us to help and make it out of here alive."

She didn't say anything, but she nodded nonetheless.

Keith backed off.

"Fine. Two days. What's the plan?"

"Haxus patrols start when the sun is directly overhead. His first round is the grounds, then the Manor halls, rooms, and then the inner rooms of the manor. I'll take care of him when he's the garden maze room."

"Keith --"

"You'll be with Shiro during that time, Lance," Keith said. He tried to expose his feelings, as much as he could, to get Lance to understand the trust Keith is placing in him. Lance understood. "Don't bother with Sendak. Just wait in Shiro's room."

"Katie, you'll stick with me, okay? Bird form always," she nodded. Keith looked between the two of them, resolve settled. "I'll take on Haxus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> You can like/reblog this chapter [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/165888817964/at-his-throat-chp10)!
> 
> Okay y'all, real talk time. October I'm going to be pumping out 3 or 4 longish [short stories](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/165375632444/hello-everyone-october-is-hands-down-my-favorite) for one of my other fics on top of updating this fic because I want to end this fic Mid-November/December. It is in no way going to be rushed, but the chapter count for this is 20, so I'm about halfway through with what I want to do. I'll be updating weekly, and I might post two chapters a week, or skip a week and post three, depending on school work and other projects. 
> 
> I just have a lot of things planned for the end of the year. You can follow me on [twitter](twitter.com/grimkohai) to see what I'll be doing. I'll be running a poll in November about some things.
> 
> I'd also like to thank you all very much for sticking with this fic and reading up until this point. I hope you guys like how this story unravels. I really don't want to disappoint y'all LOL;;;


End file.
